Fairy Abecedario
by Danimar45
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y one-shot de los personajes de Fairy Tail. A: Asuka...regalo para Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel
1. A:Asuka

**¡Hi mina-san!**...no tengo mucho que decir más que este es un regalo de cumpleaños *atrasado* para **Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel** o Senpai como yo le digo XD igual ella me ha dado mi apodo.

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Fairy Abecedario**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **A: Asuka y sus travesuras**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Disclairme:** El manga/anime de Fairy Tail es creación del gran Hiro Mashima.

La idea del título me he basado en la historia **Facebook Fairy** de **Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel.**

Está basado en el capítulo **219** del anime y **Especial - Natsu y Asuka** del manga

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Para Asuka el simple hecho de que su plan no hubiera funcionado la traía medianamente feliz, claro solo era cuestión de esperar a fin de mes y sus padres la dejarían al cuidado de algún mago, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no que por más que intentaba que hubiera algún avance entre que Natsu y Lucy, no lo lograba.

De hecho llego a pensar que era porque Happy estaba presente, y como no ese gato endemoniado era un chismoso, por qué **"era"** ….pues creyó que con ayuda de Mira lograría su objetivo, ella se encargaría del gato…y así comenzaría su plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tal y como la última vez, logro que Natsu cayera en el trato pero esta vez arrastro a Lucy con él; eso no era todo el plan apenas comenzaba.

Primero deberían ir a un lugar tranquilo, y de por si llegaron al lago en el que Natsu había llevado a Lucy en ocasiones anteriores….lo bueno de todo era que no estaba Happy y el plan comenzó a marchar….

 **-Quiero que actúen como papa y mama-** cuando vi las caras de sus acompañantes casi ríe de lo bien que marchaba el plan….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2 Horas después]**

 **-Ahora quiero que me besen en las mejillas, pero a la vez** \- mientras ellos comenzaban a posicionarse ella sonrió inocente cuando ambos se acercaban a sus mejillas ella rápidamente desapareció del medio de ambos y contempló como su plan tenia éxito

 **¡Natsu y Lucy se habían besado!**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Senpai, espero te guste tu regalo porque sabes que no escribo muy bien….

Mina….ayuda….algo con la letra **B** ….soy torpe lo se quizás para el próximo sábado sigue el abecedario *si hay palabra* porque francamente yo no recuerdo nada XD


	2. B:Beso

¡Hi mina-san!...¿cómo han estado?

 **PD:** Senpai yo no tolero o aguanto tus locuras, yo adoro que seas así, es tu forma de ser y me gusta cómo eres n.n

 **Advertencia:** Presencia de Oc y Ooc

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Fairy Abecedario**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **B: Beso**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

¿Cómo era que había ocurrido?, hace tan solo unas horas hasta la rechazaba Juvia no sabía como sentirse

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Horas antes]**

Como solía ser ya de costumbre Gray huía o rechazaba sus cariños, era normal después de todo Juvia sabe que desde el fondo Gray la ama; pero centrémonos en los hechos, resulta que en un par de horas llego un chico que era un antiguo amigo de infancia de juvia "Izumi" llego al gremio en busca de la maga de agua, pero ante esto Gray ni siquiera le prestó atención sordo lo que entristecían profundamente a la peli azul.

Por suerte su gran amigo Izumi estaba para animarla la llevo por todas partes el tiempo con él se le pasaba volando pero al llegar a un parque.

 **-Juvia….yo debo decirte algo importante-** dijo levemente sonrojado el chico

 **-Claro Izumi-kun-** Respondió una confundida Juvia

 **-Me-me gustas-** ante la inesperada declaración del chico la peli azul solo atino a estar en silenció con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tras esto detrás de unos arbusto se escuchó ruidos, al voltear a ver los dos chicos contemplaron al mago de hielo que tenía sus facciones un tanto tensas y ante las atentas miradas decidió hablar.

 **-Lo siento chico, pero la señorita ya está en una relación-** ante eso Juvia le miro de forma confusa e Izumi se disculpó con ambos y después se despidió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Minutos después]**

 **-Gray-sama porque dijo eso –** replico Juvia recuperándose aparentemente del shock vivido minutos atrás

Gray vacilo en responder pero ante la atenta mirada de la chica tuvo que hacerlo

 **-Porque no es del todo mentira-** respondió evitando la mirada de Juvia

Por su parte Juvia noto un leve sonrojo en Gray.

Lo que Juvia jamás en su vida se espero es que el peli negro se acercara a ella con intención de besarle y esos fueron los mejores minutos de su vida

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

PD: No describí a Izumi porque estaba entre lo hago no lo hago, así que si quieren que lo describa lo corregiré antes que se den cuenta n.n

*Izumi=Nublado, me pareció un buen juego de palabras con lo de la magia de Juvia

*Izumi no existe en el mundo de Fairy Tail, es por lo tanto un Oc

*Sobre el beso, um….no sabía qué hacer, simplemente no sé qué se siente por eso pido disculpas si no quedo del todo bien

 **¿Te gusto Senpai? ¿Qué tal quedo mina?**

Y ahora antes que me olvide como en el anterior...

Si quieres dejarme un Review puedes hacerlo n.n

 **Reviews:**

Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel: jejeje Senpai aquí esta lo que pides O/O


	3. C:Caidas

¡Hi mina-san!, jejeje gomen por la tardanza **TwT**

 **Advertencia:** Em…. ***risa*** plufffsss no creo xD no hay advertencia ***** y ni se para que escribo esto si al fin y al cabo ni lo borro para el cap **.-.** si, pueden mirarme raro **xD** *****

Y una gran disculpa a **nekonekodesu 3** ¡perdón hasta la fecha ya parecía político no! Jajajaja **nwn**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Fairy Abecedario**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **C: Caídas**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **Disclairme: El manga/anime de Fairy Tail es creación del gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **Basado en el capítulo 264 del manga y el 154 del anime nwn**

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

Esto no era nada más que una obra del destino , si , si , solo era el destino ¿porque?; nadie lo sabría pero Jellal intentaba considerar que tan solo eran momentos **"inoportunos"** , ¿no era normal caerte seguidas veces sobre la chica que te gusta?...o quizás sí, pobre de el su cabeza no lo dejaría en paz, ni a Natsu le pasaban estas situaciones…¡espera!, pero tan siquiera; y ahí vamos otra vez su mente no lo deja en paz ni un segundo y es por aquello y lo otro que debe ir con mucho cuidado ya bastantes caídas tenia para aumentar más a la lista.

Bueno quizás Erza también no ayudaba mucho en circunstancias como esas.

Suspiro.

La maga de re-equipamiento solía ser muy fácil de avergonzar y por supuesto de enojar, aun así la quería tal y como es, algún día su molesta conciencia lo dejaría en paz y sería capaz de decirle….

 **-Te quiero-** murmuro en voz alta sin saber que lo había hecho, cuándo se dio cuenta la pelirroja ya lo miraba un tanto confundida y sonrojada a la vez

 **-Lo sé-** respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, a lo cual él también la acompaño.

 **-¿C-cómo?-** pregunto un tanto nervioso el peliazul

 **-Porque eres malo mintiendo-** respondió con un tono suave.

Quizás no era tan malo tener una conciencia tan molesta ¿no?

 **´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´**

 **¿Tomatazos? ¿Criticas? ¿Elogios? ¿Reviews? Bienvenidos sean**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por esperar y bueno responderé reviews nwn!**

 **nekonekodesu 3:** ¡Gracias por tu lindo review!, bueno en especial porque te mantenías en contacto **:3** y disculpa si antes no podía publicar la computadora esta medio muerta **QwQ** así que ahí también tenia un problema ,jejejeeje ya iba a parecer político **xD**

 **Yuli-chan D. Monkey Dragneel:** Moooo Senpai, el Gralu….no el Stinglu **xD** neeeee no se **xD** ¡NO!... ¡NUVIA preferible a **TwT**! ejejeje

 **Pd:** ni idea de cuanto tiempo paso **nwn** bueno por lo menos ya no me seguirá molestando la conciencia...si hay algún error por favor díganmelo,así podre mejorar ***w*** ah pero no vale lo de actualizar **xD**

 **Sayonara~**


End file.
